Worthiness
by rdering
Summary: Continues from Edith and Bertie's dinner at The Ritz from the Dowton Abbey Christmas Special.


_Continues from Edith and Bertie's dinner at The Ritz from the Dowton Abbey Christmas Special._

* * *

At The Ritz Bertie and Edith had placed their orders and much of dinner had passed in silence each lost in their own thoughts. Bertie fearful that he hadn't fully convinced Edith that he wants her back. And Edith torn between saying yes and fearing he would change his mind again because he really hadn't thought out all of the repercussions of a potential scandal befalling the new Marques of Hexham. She couldn't bear it if he regretted changing his mind if things were to get difficult when the truth about Marigold somehow turned into endless gossip.

Edith loved Bertie but protecting Marigold was a priority. She didn't want her mistake to taint Marigold's childhood anymore than necessary. She loved how close Marigold, Sybbie and George had become. Marigold had gotten more inquisitive recently and Edith knew one day she would have to tell her the truth. It wouldn't be an easy task but she knew she wanted to let Marigold know the whole truth.

Dinner had finally come to an end and Bertie offered to accompany Edith to her flat. Edith was hesitant at first wanting some time to think things over alone as soon as possible. Her mind was in a fog. Having Bertie beside her during dinner had stirred up all the feelings that she had repressed since he walked away from her that day at Downton. Bertie insisted and she found it difficult to decline. The chauffeur picked them up at the front of The Ritz and drove to Edith's flat.

As they arrived at Edith's flat, trepidation set in. Should she invite him in for a drink, she thought. In the end, she asked him in and he accepted with a smile. Once they were inside, Bertie helped Edith take off her coat, their eyes suddenly locked and they both remembered their very first kiss at the flat. Bertie desperately wanted to pull her close and kiss her again but he knew it wasn't the right time. He wanted to give her time and not rush her. During their time apart he realised, had Edith been given the chance to, she would have told him about Marigold herself before Mary interfered.

He wouldn't rush her again but being so close to Edith and not being able to touch her made his heart ache even more. Maybe Edith was right after all, it was a bad idea to accompany her home. Abruptly, he pulled away because being so close to her and not being able feel her touch was driving him mad.

Edith, "I knew it. You hadn't thought things through earlier at The Ritz and now you've come to your senses." Her voice was shaky as she finished speaking.

Seeing her in this state, his own eyes began to tear up and he replied, "what do you mean Edith?"

"You're walking away again aren't you?"

"Of course not. I love you Edith. So much. I just can't bear to be this close to you not knowing if you've forgiven me. Being here in your flat reminds me of our first kiss and all I want to do is to pull you close to me and kiss you. But I know I must give you time to think things over. And that's why I pulled away just now."

"I love you too Bertie. I do. And that's what frightens me. I've been disappointed so many times before and I've tried to move on and not dwell on the past by focusing on Marigold and the magazine. Especially Marigold, she must come first as she's getting older and forming her own thoughts."

"Ah, I see… Edith I wouldn't hurt you or Marigold. I promise to do everything I can to protect both you and Marigold should the truth come out. And I will never regret my decision. I know you enough Edith, to know that's been on your mind this evening. All this time away, my only regret is that I walked away from you that day." Bertie reached out to Edith to hold both her hands and raised her left hand and placed a gentle kiss on it."

Edith looked at him adoringly and stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Bertie, I accept."

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

A broad smile spread across Bertie's face. He then pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket and placed the ring on Edith's finger. "I've had this with me all evening but was too nervous the whole time."

"It's absolutely stunning. Is it a family heirloom? I'm not sure I'm worthy of it. I…"

"Sh..." he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips and then held her tight. "You're worth everything in the world to me."

He leaned in to kiss her again and this time she responded to his kiss. They stood in the middle of the dimly lit living room flat wrapped around each others arms not wanting the kiss to end. Bertie tentatively slipped his tongue in her mouth and she let out a soft moan. She reciprocated his movements with each stroke. Edith moved her hand to the nape of his neck and with her fingertips gently massaging it. Bertie responded by pulling her even closer.

This was getting dangerous and they knew it. They both pulled away at the same time and leaned in to rest on each other's foreheads slightly breathless.

"I've missed you so much, truly."

"Bertie, I've missed you so much too." And they stayed looking into each others eyes for a few more moments.

"I think now I must telephone my father and tell him of the news."

"Yes, of course." Bertie leaned in for one more kiss before releasing her. "Before you telephone your father, let us work out the details of it. I would like you and your parents to come to Brancaster to meet my mother and announce the engagement. We can leave from London to Brancaster and your parents can meet us there on Friday. Then we can make the announcement on Monday evening during the dinner party."

A look of fear crossed Edith's face at the mention of meeting Bertie's mother and suddenly everything was happening so unexpectedly fast. Bertie gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand and nodded.

Edith smiled, returned his squeeze of the hand and walked across the room to telephone her father.

* * *

 _Note: This will likely just be a one shot._


End file.
